


Meow

by Edgar_Fowl



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Are they dead?, Cat, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbians, Please I need Minerva x Hermione, This is it folks, where is the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgar_Fowl/pseuds/Edgar_Fowl
Summary: Hermione Granger having another sleepless night and Minerva McGonagall not having any of it.





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoaringJe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoaringJe/gifts).



> I love the Minerva x Hermione ship so much! Please let me know if anyone from the ship is still out there! We don’t have a ship name as well and I was thinking of McMione or Minmione. “Can I order a... McMione?” Hahha. Sorry, bad joke. I also think of a young Minerva and not the one from the movies. She also is a lot younger in the books as well (really around her 40’s or 50’s).

Hermione zoned out as she read the final page to Hogwarts A History. She had been going on two hours of sleep in the past three days at most.

She sat in the dark, by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. The room held a peaceful silence as the fireplace crackled and emitted enough warmth to put anyone to sleep.

She thought of the past months of rebuilding Hogwarts and a certain green eyed witch. Minerva and Hermione had grown closer each day and life had become easier for the both of them. Each night Hermione had the battle of staying up in fear of the nightmares she would have to face if she were to close her eyes.

A small tabby cat rounded the chair and walked around to finally sit down in front of Hermione. The cat let out a small “meow” and tilted it’s head.

“I’m sorry Minerva, I just haven’t been able to sleep, and can we talk about this tomorrow?”

Knowing the stubborn witch, the cat refused to move, and gave a disapproving expression with another “meow”.

“Fine I’ll go to bed”.

Hermione stood up from the chair, put out the fire place, grabbed the book, and headed for the stairs. As she groggily walked up the stairs to her chambers the cat followed. She placed the book on her nightstand and climbed into the bed.

The cat jumped up and walked over to where Hermione was. The unspoken silence spoke for both of the witches in understanding. Minerva laid next to her and Hermione wrapped her arm around the cat.

Through the night Hermione cuddled closer to the fluffy cat and slept peacefully for the first time in months.

As the morning sun rose to peek through the curtains, Hermione squinted her eyes open to find her arm wrapped around the waist of a witch instead of a cat.

Minerva rolled over to face Hermione and moved closer so that her nose was touching Hermione’s neck. Hermione thought she was in a dream and held the witch closer to her. Hermione thought about what the women in her bed really meant to her, she was a friend, mentor, and-

The witch in question slowly opened her eyes saying, “I can hear you thinking”. Hermione let out a soft laugh and finally realized what the witch in her arms really meant to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Will write more soon!


End file.
